


Danse with me?

by Dirty_wxstelander



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drunk sex | party | Brotherhood of Steel, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_wxstelander/pseuds/Dirty_wxstelander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sole survivor has a soft spot for Paladin Danse (who doesn't) and shows him exactly how she feels whilst having too much fun at a "work party"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danse with me?

**Author's Note:**

> *edited*

The bass rumbled through my body as I passed the crowd to the bar.   
"Er vodka and Nuka Cola please" I ordered.   
"Hey! Didn't expect you to come!" A familiar voice called. I turned around to see Paladin Danse, who scrubbed up rather well when he was out of his power armour.  
"Well, here I am" I smiled, raising my glass.  
"And you look wonderful. Care to dance?" He smiled that cute and luring smile that you couldn't say no to, as he held out his hand, raising an eyebrow.   
"Sure!" I placed down my drink and took his hand. He led me to the dance floor where he put his hands on my hips, an action I thought was strange considering our relationship was strictly professional.   
As the night progressed, more drinks were downed and before you knew it I was grinding against him as the clock struck 2am...but we weren't stopping.  
"You want another drink?" Danse offered, out of breath from hours of dancing and downing shots.  
"Hell, why not?!" I staggered after him. He definitely handled his drink better than I did.  
"I think it's just a Nuka cola for you! Don't want you throwing up all over my quarters" Danse laughed.  
"Your quarters?" I asked, confused. I didn't quite have my own quarters in the Prydwen yet but the party was far from over and there was no way I could stagger home.  
"Well I can't let you leave in this state, you can sleep in my bed" He smiled. He was so kind and sweet; I really admired him. In that moment I just wanted to kiss him, everything about him seemed perfect, maybe it was just the booze talking.  
"W-with you?" My eyes widened. Was this a clever scheme to get to sleep with him? Not that I minded.  
"What do you take me for?! I'll be on my couch" he laughed. I looked deep into his brown eyes and for once, I felt him looking back, as if he was looking into my soul. And then, in that same moment, he leant forward and pressed his lips against mine. We kissed for what seemed like eternity but in reality was just a minute.  
"How about we go now?" He said, still gazing deep into my eyes. I nodded and followed him to his room.

Once in the privacy of his quarters, he locked the door and slouched onto his bed, propping myself up against the wall. He tossed the keys onto his cabinet and pulled me up so he was stood between my still clothed legs. His lips met mine again and eventually his hand found the zip on my dress and before I realised I was in just my underwear. He parted from the kiss and took in my almost naked body in awe. He couldn't have done this many times before. He then unbuttoned his shirt and took off his smart trousers, leaving them crumpled on the floor with my dress.   
I always imagined him to be ripped but, damn, I was still surprised when I saw his body. It was better than any dream I'd had and I wanted it more than ever. 

He kissed me again, reaching round and unclipping my bra with one hand. Impressive, I thought. His eyes almost popped out. He pushed me down and climbed on top of me, rubbing my breasts and thumbing the nipples until they became hard. He took them in his mouth, swirling his tongue around each nipple, building the arousal. Then he kissed his way down my belly to the line of my black, lace thong. He tugged with his teeth and pulled it down my legs, before tossing it into the floor. Then he progressed to kiss down to my clit, where his tongue took over. I grabbed at his hair with pleasure as he flicked over it gently with the tip of his tongue. Through a combination of sucking and licking, he brought me right to the brink of coming, and then he stopped. He removed his boxers and revealed the thing I'd been begging for while his tongue worked it's magic. It was bigger than I expected and it was now inside of me. Slowly, but deep he went. I moaned uncontrollably with the feeling yearned to experience again after so long. He thrust faster and faster until both our naked bodies glistened with sweat and his breathing got deeper. He closed his eyes as he came, before collapsing on top of me. The best sex I'd ever had.


End file.
